


ACiD: Only One Penny

by MiraculousTalenny



Category: Inspector Gadget (Cartoon)
Genre: A - Freeform, A Clone in Disguise, F/M, Henchniece, Sequel, Talenny - Freeform, is - Freeform, this, to
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 09:39:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11711742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiraculousTalenny/pseuds/MiraculousTalenny
Summary: It's been two months since Penny infiltrated MAD in disguise as her Clone. MAD's hiatus has unfortunately come to an end. Penny's Clone is determined to get revenge, and her intentions are a lot more gruesome now that she has taken Talon's spot. Neither of the two realizes the danger they're in. I have no idea where this is going. Rated T for violence. Talenny fluff!





	ACiD: Only One Penny

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I can't believe I'm doing this. I was gonna leave A Clone in Disguise as just that. A nine-chapter FanFic with Talenny and MAD. But noo, I just had to write the prologue to an entirely new FanFic that I know will probably run into 2018 because school is back in one month and Grade 11 has given me English Composition, Biology, French, and Social Studies all in the same semester. At least it is in the second semester. Unfortunately, that doesn't save me from Psychology, Peer Tutoring, Carpentry, and Math Foundations.
> 
> Kill me.
> 
> If you haven't read A Clone in Disguise, this is a sequel to that. I suggest you read it, or the last few chapters, just to get an idea of what's going on. Or don't. You'll be fine. I think I explained everything in this prologue anyway. For those on AO3, A Clone in Disguise can be found on my FanFiction and Wattpad account. Both are named MiraculousTalenny.
> 
> NOTE: This takes place before Season Three! Which I just found out that exists the other day.
> 
> Enjoy!

Two months later…

It has been quiet ever since Talon was forced by the Clone to leave MAD. Penny was back to her normal self, minus the fact that she was paranoid every day. Her mission to infiltrate MAD had done a lot to the teenage agent.

Dr. Claw wanted her dead. So did the Clone. And his schemes to accomplish her demise were chilling. Penny had begun to experience nightmares that she couldn't forget. Luckily, her boyfriend was a few blocks away, living in a poor apartment building without laundry machines, air-conditioning, or security. It was a surprise that the place was still standing. Who was in that apartment building was an even bigger secret that Penny kept from her Uncle Gadget and Brain.

Talon Claw.

Their relationship was secret. So secret that not even Brain knew of their occasional meet-ups, some taking place in the dead of night. Uncle Gadget was oblivious enough that she didn't have to worry about him as much as she had to with her loyal dog. And then there was Kayla.

She was a handful!

The day she walked into Talon on the streets, she did not know at all that Kayla had witnessed Penny hugging him.

But from her point of view, Kayla had only seen her kissing a broken-armed man. The agent gave her shit, like she was her mother, scolding her for snuggling and kissing a stranger in the open on the side of a sidewalk like that.

Penny promised (with her fingers crossed behind her back) that she would never do it again and that she was just PMS-ing really badly on that day.

Kayla bought it.

Chief Quimby was previously disappointed that Penny couldn't get MAD's future plans for world domination but was relieved that he hadn't lost another agent to their clutches. Penny was a hard worker and thought that part of why she was depressed when she came back home was because she had failed.

Something she was bad at doing.

After a month of the silent treatment, Professor Von Slickstein scheduled a counseling appointment for her, which she skipped.

Penny opened up eventually and finally told more to Chief Quimby before he could suspend her for obstruction of justice if he could. He only knew that she had in fact gotten a glance of the future plots, Dr. Claw favorited her, and Talon had been completely fooled up until the Clone's arrival.

Upon Penny's return and MAD's hiatus, the other agents at HQ theorized that she had murdered Dr. Claw and wouldn't tell. More agents seemed to be convinced that Talon was dead.

Chief Quimby dismissed the rumors that both were dead, although they were missing and unheard of. If the agents believed their own solutions, they wouldn't be as cautious or alert as they needed to be. MAD could strike at anytime. Especially with the deceiving Clone on their side again.

HQ agents were sent on patrol for the artificial human daily with no evidence of her whereabouts on a daily basis. Chief Quimby and Penny both knew her whereabouts, although not properly confirmed.

Talon lived in an apartment not too far from Penny and her Uncle Gadget. How could he afford it? He got a job at a local fast food restaurant with Penny's help. He would've preferred a position at Tom Hirtons, but Penny warned that HQ agents were crazy for lattes and donut holes, and go there for just that every lunch break. (Tom Hirtons because I'm not sure if using that goes against FanFiction guidelines or not. It's a parody though, and there is a parody genre on this site.)

Because of Talon's apartment's poor conditions and lack of money, Penny ended up sneaking clothes of his with her to wash at her house, later returning them during her next visit. Brain hadn't noticed the clothes that were too small to be Uncle Gadget's, thank god. The next thing she needed was her smart mutt on her tracks.

A bark in her ear snapped her out of her train of thought. Brain was tapping her shoulder urgently. Kayla giggled knowingly from across the cafeteria table.

"Who you thinkin' about, Penn?"

Penny rolled her eyes, ignoring how her cheeks tinged a light pastel pink. "No one. What's up?"

"You haven't touched your food, and you were staring off into space. Also, Chief Quimby called. He wants you in his office ASAP!" Kayla shoved a baby carrot into her mouth. Penny was gone before she could even swallow.

Mopping up spilled soda, sweeping up forgotten fries, and disinfecting restaurant tables in a fast-paced environment was not Talon's ideal job. But he got paid ten dollars an hour, four hours a day, five days a week, earning him $200 a week.

It paid for his apartment and got him minimal food supply to keep him alive. Thank god he had Penny.

She had done a lot for him. Helped him build a resume, get a minimum wage job, and kept him company whenever she was free from her family and job as a Junior Agent. Most nights she came over consisted of talking about MAD or teasing each other over their current lives. Life was good right now.

But nothing lasts forever.

It was 3:00 in the afternoon. Talon had just finished his part-time shift when Penny called him.

"Talon, I've got good news and bad news." Her angelic voice spoke from the other end.

The former MAD agent stopped walking. "Tell me, Pretty Penny,"

He heard her breath in deeply. It was silent. Then…

"I've got a mission. MAD is back, a-and so is…"

Talon clutched his phone tightly. He had a bad feeling in his gut. Penny's voice was nervous and shaking. He wanted to punch his Uncle Claw right in the jaw. No one would notice anyway since him and MADcat has only seen his hideous face.

"Penny? Please don't te-"

"She's back."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> My other accounts if you are interested:
> 
> Instagram: miraculoustalenny
> 
> Wattpad: MiraculousTalenny
> 
> FanFiction: MiraculousTalenny
> 
> Please leave a review and favorite if you enjoyed this!


End file.
